List of McDonald's Happy Meal (Polar Nation) Toy Promotions
1979 1980 * Circus Wagon (July) * McDonaldland inflatables (August) * McDonaldland Pumpkin Pals (October) * McDonaldland Holiday Snow Globes (December) 1981 1982 * Kellogg's Rise and Shine for Breakfast toys (January, also included at the time a sample box of Kellogg's Frosted Flakes, Corn Pops, Froot Loops, Rice Krispies, Cocoa Krispies and Smacks cereal) 1983 1984 * Happy Meal Sports toys (August) 1985 * Care Bears toys (March) * Transformers toys for boys/My Little Pony toys for girls (July) * Happy Meal Halloween Treat Buckets (October) 1986 * Happy Meal Airport (January) * Bionicle action figures for boys/My Little Pony dolls for girls (May) * Voltron (Lion Force) toys for boys/Care Bears toys for girls (June) * Happy Meal Sports toys (August) * Walt Disney Classics toys (November) * Big Triangle toys (December) 1987 * Runaway Robots (February) * Changables (May) * Bionicle action figures for boys/Care Bears toys for girls (June) * McDonaldland Changeables (August) * Lego Blacktron toys (September) * Fireman Sam toys (November) * McDonaland Holiday figures (December) 1988 * Disney's Bambi toys (April) * Transformers toys for boys/Walt Disney's Cinderella toys for girls (December) 1989 * Sesame Street train toys (November) * The Little Mermaid toys (December) 1990 * McBunny Buckets (April) * McDino Changeables (March) * TaleSpin toys (July) * The Muppets Halloween Costume Party figures (October) 1991 * Walt Disney Classics toys (September) * Ronald McDonald and Friends Halloween Party toys (October) * Disney's Beauty and the Beast toys (November) 1992 * McDonaldland "Happy Cups" (January) * Super Looney Tunes dress-and-match figurines (February) * McDonaland Play-Doh Pals (March) * Tiny Toon Adventures "flip car" toys (April) * Flintstones "mix and match" figures (May) * McDonaland Summer toys (June) * McDino Chagneables (July) * Disney's Aladdin toys (November) * Holiday McNugget Buddies figures (December) 1993 * Thomas the Tank Engine and Friends toys (March) * Nickelodeon Game Gadgets (June) * McKids Summer Fun Gear (July) * Play-Doh Spooky Monster Pails (October) 1994 * McDonaldland crazy straws (February) * Barney and Friends toys (March) * The Flinstones (1994 movie) toys (May) * Ronald McDonald and Friends in the Wild West toys (June) * Mighty Morphin Power Rangers toys (July) * Batman: The Animated Series figures for boys/My Little Pony dolls for girls (August) * Happy Meal Halloween pals (October) * Mighty Max for boys/Polly Pocket for girls playsets (November) * Holiday Barbie dolls for girls/Hot Wheels dragsters for boys (December) 1995 * Disney's Pocahontas toys (June) * Hello Kitty dolls for girls/Mega Man action figures for boys (September) * Halloween spooky sounds audio cassettes (October) 1996 * Muppet Treasure Island toys (February) * Where in The World is Carmen Sandiego? toys (March) * Disney's The Hunchback of Notre Dame toys (June) * Dragon Flyz action figures for boys/Sky Dancers dolls for girls (July) * Barbie World Dolls for girls/Neon Hot Wheels cars for boys(August) * 101 Dalmatians toys (December) 1997 * Hercules action figures (June) * Littlest Pet Shop dolls for girls /Batman & Robin (1997 movie) action figures for boys (July) * McSpace toys (August) * Post Honey Comb Crazy Craver toys (September, each toy included a sample box of Post Honey Comb cereal) 1998 * Teenie Beanie Babies toys (March) * A Bug's Life action figures (December) 1999 *Mac Tonight Motocycles (January) * Bear In The Big Blue House toys (February) * Lego McDonaldland toys (March) * Winnie the Pooh toys (July) * The Kidriends action figures for boys/Ami dolls for girls (September) * Toy Story 2 candy dispensers (December) 2000 * Furby dolls for girls/Action Man action figures for boys (September) * Digimon action figures (October) 2001 * Radio Disney music CDs (January) * Disney's House of Mouse bendable plushies and toys (February) * Post Golden Nuggets Mine Train toys (March, each toy included a sample box of Post Golden Nuggets cereal) * The Powerpuff Girls toys for girls/Max Steel action figures for boys (June) * Lego Bionicle toys for boys/Sanrio toys for girls (July) * Monsters Inc. toys (October) 2002 * Lilo & Stitch toys (June) 2003 * General Mills Rise and Shine for Breakfast toys (January, also included at the time a sample box of Cheerios, Honey Nut Cheerios, Cocoa Puffs, Chocapic, Trix, Lucky Charms and Cinnamon Toast Crunch cereal) * Happy Meal SurPrize (Februray, during this time a generic toy from McDonald's inventory was given away with every Happy Meal) * Finding Nemo action figures (May) * Brother Bear toys (November) * Kim Possible toys for girls and Pokemon Ruby & Sapphire plushies for boys (December) 2004 * Disney Princess dolls for girls/Power Rangers Dino Thunder toys for boys (June) * Disney's Aladdin Platinum Edition toys (October) * The Incredibles action figures (November) * Super Happy Meal (offered M&M's candy, Yoplait Trix Yogurt, Fruit by the Foot, Fruit Roll Ups, Fruit Gushers, Grapes, a Coca-Cola glass bottle, and a 2-liter bottle of either Sun Drop or Sunkist soda instead of a toy prize) (December) 2005 *Sonic the Hedgehog Toys for Boys and Barbie dolls for girls (January) *Six Flags Worldwide Thrills (Feburary) *Mickey Mouse & Friends Halloween Pails (October) * Disney's Chicken Little toys (November) * Once Upon A Mattress Holiday Happy Double Surprise (December, during this time two toys from Universal's Once Upon A Mattress was given away with every Happy Meal) 2006 * Disney Pixar's Cars toys (June) * FIFA World Cup (Germany 2006) figures (June-July) * New Super Mario Bros. figurines (July) * Build-A-Bear Workshop Halloween bear plushies (October) * Cartoon Network plushies (September) * Flushed Away action figures (December) 2007 * Meet the Robinsons (March) * Pokemon Diamond and Pearl plushie clips (April) * Shrek The Third action figures (May) * Ratatouille figurines (June) * Ronald's Happy Meal Treat Mystery Bags (October) (During this time a generic toy from McDonald's inventory was given away with each Happy Meal in a reusable "Trick or treat" bag decorated with McDonaland characters and some treat inside candy, cereal & yogurt) * Bee Movie action figures (November) * Holiday 2 for You! (December) (During this time, two generic toys from McDonald's inventory were given away with each Happy Meal) 2008 *Hershey's Chocolate Candy Dispensers (February) * General Mills Cereal Bowls (March, also included at the time a sample box of Cheerios, Honey Nut Cheerios, Cocoa Puffs, Reese's Puffs, Chocapic, Trix, Lucky Charms, Cinnamon Toast Crunch and Golden Grahams cereal) * 77 Kids The Fun Starts Here! accessories (April) * Wall-E action figures (June) * Kung-Fu Panda action figures (July) * Madagascar: Escape 2 Africa (November) 2009 * Monsters vs. Aliens (March) * Up action figures (May) * Ice Age: Dawn of the Dinosaurs (July) * Cloudy with a Chance of Meatballs toys (September) * The Princess and the Frog (November) 2010 * How to Train Your Dragon toys (March) * Shrek Forever After toys & watches (May) * Toy Story 3 action figures (June) * Despicable Me action figures (July) * Tangled toys for girls and Megamind toys for girls (November) * Super Happy Meal 2 (offered M&M's candy, Yoplait Trix Yogurt, Fruit by the Foot, Fruit Roll Ups, Fruit Gushers, Grapes, a kiddie soft serve ice cream cone, and a 2-liter bottle of Coca-Cola instead of a toy prize) (December) 2011 * Kung Fu Panda 2 (May) * Cars 2 toys (June) * 77 Kids accessories (September) * Puss in Boots (October) 2012 * Mega Happy Meal (March) (During this time, McDonald's held an instant win game with each Happy Meal, this promotion served as a "clean up" for McDonald's inventory of left over and unsold toys) * My Little Pony Friendship is Magic dolls for girls/The Avengers (2012 movie) action figures for boys (May) * Brave action figures for girls and Madagascar 3: Europe's Most Wanted toys for boys (June) * Ice Age: Continental Drift (July) * Brothers accessories for boys/Hello Kitty dolls for girls (September) * Hotel Transylvania figures & Halloween baskets (October) * Wreck-It Ralph toys (November) * Rise of the Guardians toys (December) 2013 * The Croods (March) * Monsters University figures (June) * Despicable Me 2 action figures (July) * Dreamworks Turbo (August) * Cloudy with a Chance of Meatballs 2 toys (September) * Minecraft toys (October) * Disney's Frozen (November) * Minions Christmas figures (December) 2014 * Mystery Happy Meal (January, during this time a generic toy from McDonald's inventory was given away with every Happy Meal) * The LEGO Movie cups (February) * Mr. Peabody & Sherman toys (March) * Pretty Cure figures for girls and Marvel action figures for boys (April) * Justice (for girls) & Brothers (for boys) accessories (May) * Disney's Sleeping Beauty toys (June) * How to Train Your Dragon 2 toys (July) * Littlest Pet Shop figures for girls and Guardians of the Galaxy action figures for boys (August) * The Book of Life Halloween buckets (October) * Penguins of Madagascar action figures (November) * Big Hero 6 action figures (December) 2015 * General Mills Bowls & Plushies (January, also included at the time a sample box of Cheerios, Honey Nut Cheerios, Snow Flakes, Cocoa Puffs, Reese's Puffs, Chocapic, Trix, Lucky Charms, Cinnamon Toast Crunch and Golden Grahams cereal) * Flutterbye dolls for girls and Spy Gear accerssories for boys (February) * Disney's Cinderella toys for girls and DreamWorks Home figures for boys (March) * Jurassic World toys (May) * Inside Out toys (June) * Minions action figures (July) * Strawberry Shortcake dolls/Pokemon XY accerssories (August) * Hotel Transylvania 2 figures (September) * Disney's Aladdin Diamond Edition toys (October) * Star Wars: The Force Awakens action figures (November) * The Peanuts Movie (2015) action figures (December) 2016 * Super Happy Meal 3 (offered Kinder Surprise, M&M's candy, Yoplait Go-Gurt or Trix Yogurt, Fruit Roll-Ups, Fruit by the Foot, Fruit Gushers, 10 Polar Nation dollar for Justice or Brothers gift card, a three pack of McCookies, a 10 Polar Nation dollar McDonald's gift card, Apple slices, a kiddie soft serve ice cream cone, and a 2-liter bottle of Surge instead of a toy prize) (January) * Kung Fu Panda 3 plushies (February) * Zootopia toys (March) * The Jungle Book puppet figures (April) * The Angry Birds Movie toys (May) * Finding Dory float figures (June) * The Secret Life of Pets toys (July) * Rogue One: A Star Wars Story action figures (October) * Dreamworks Trolls toys (November) * Moana action figures for girls and Sing toy figures for boys (December) 2017 *Roblox Mix & Match Figures for Boys and Polly Pocket dolls for girls (January) * The Lego Batman Movie toys & cups (February) * Disney's Beauty and the Beast toys for girls and The Boss Baby toys for boys (March) * Captain Underpants: The First Epic Movie action figures (May) * Cars 3 toys (June) * Despicable Me 3 action figures (July) * The Emoji Movie plushies (August) * The Lego Ninjago Movie toys & cups (September) * Coco Halloween buckets (October) * Ferdinand plushies (November) * Happy Meal Holiday Express Train toys (December) 2018 * Star Wars: The Last Jedi action figures (January) * Peter Rabbit toys (February) * Disney's A Wrinkle in Time figures (March) * Solo: A Star Wars Story action figures (April) * Jurassic World: The Fallen Kingdom toys (May) * Disney Pixar's Incredibles 2 action figures (June) * DreamWorks The Sorcerer's Apprentices Action Figures (July) * Hotel Transylvania 3: Summer Vacation toys (July) * Goosebumps 2: Horrorland Halloween buckets (October) * Ralph Breaks the Internet: Wreck it-Ralph 2 action figures (November) * Super Happy Meal 4 (offered Kinder Surprise, M&M's candy, Hershey's Chocolate Bar, General Mills Cocoa Puffs or Trix, Yoplait Go-Gurt, Trix Yogurt or Cocoa Puffs Yogurt, Fruit Roll-Ups, Fruit by the Foot, Fruit Gushers, 10 Polar Nation dollar for Justice or Brothers gift card, a three pack of McCookies, a 10 Polar Nation dollar McDonald's gift card, Apple slices, a kiddie soft serve ice cream cone, and a 2-liter bottle of Surge instead of a toy prize) (December) Happy Meal Holiday PBS Kids Christmas Present Toys (December) 2019 Nature Cat Action Figures (January) Category:Polar Nations Category:McDonald's Category:Kellogg's Category:General Mills Category:Post Foods Category:Disney Category:Toys Category:M&M's